Dolores del Alma
by Lynka for ever
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna. Problemas en la familia pueden probocar la separacion e incluso la perdida de seres amados. Aqui se pondra a prueba el valor por recuperar a esa persona amada.


Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta es una historia alterna que mas menos se encuentra ubicada antes del zelda OoT, también agregue algunos personajes de fuera del juego, exactamente de Full Metal Alchemist.

Escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ya que cada uno tiene a su legítimo dueño.

Eso xaus :D y que lo disfruten.

Dolores del alma

Capitulo 1: Días felices

En un hermoso día de primavera, 5 niños se encontraban jugando a lanzarse agua a la orilla del enorme lago Hylia, el primero de ellos era Edward Elric, un muchacho de 12 años de ojos color ámbar, cabello rubio con dos grandes chasquillas cayendo a los lados de su cara, era un poquito bajo de altura por lo que cuando lo molestaban este se enojaba bastante, es alegre y preocupado, tiene un hermano menor, vestía una camiseta color rojo y unos shorts cafés, el segundo era Alphonse, más conocido como Al, es el hermano menor de Ed, tiene 11 años, es de cabello castaño claro, tiene los ojos color café claro y es del mismo tamaño que su hermano Ed, vestía una polera azul con unos shorts gris y unas botitas café, le seguía Winry Rockbell, una chica rubia de 11 años y medio, de bonitos ojos azules, un poquito mas baja que Ed, es la mejor amiga de Ed y Al desde que eran unos crios y los quiere mucho, ella andaba con un vestido morado con flores rosadas, la cuarta niña era Zelda Hylia, una linda y encantadora niña de casi 12 años, de largo cabello amarillo, ojos color agua marina, alta(al menos del mismo tamaño que Ed) vestía un lindo vestido blanco con una cinta rosada amarrada a la cintura, todos los niños de la escuela (y su curso) pero ella solo los ignoraba y el ultimo era Link Forest, un muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos como dos zafiros, muy apuesto, era un poquito mas alto que Ed, vestía una camiseta a cuadros roja con unos shorts plomos y unas botas cafés, es muy generoso y humilde y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y el día de mañana sería su cumpleaños numero 12 y estaba muy emocionado.

Se encontraban en equipos, Ed y Link a un lado y Al, Winry y Zelda del otro, pero por más que Ed y Link se esforzaran en vencer al trío, eran ellos los que siempre los dejaban completamente mojados.

Ed: Es imposible ganarles,- dijo derrotado

Link: Si tienes razón además estamos todos mojados y ya van a ser las 5 de la tarde, es mejor irnos si queremos llegar a casa temprano.

Winry: Te referirás con eso de "mojados" a ustedes 2 ya que nosotros estamos sequitos =D

Ed y Link: ¬¬

Al: Mejor nos vamos recuerden que a Zelda casi la castigan por llegar casi a las 6:30 de la tarde.

Zelda: Buena idea Al no quiero que por culpa de Ed me castiguen, además Villa Toaru queda a 1hora del Lago Hylia.

**Flash Back**

Los muchachos estaban jugando a atrapar cuccos en Villa Toaru, eran 10 en total y Link era el encargado de espantarlos ya que se ponía una mascara de lobo y los cuccos salían huyendo.

Link: ¡Arrrgghhh! – grito

Ed: Y allí van =D

Winry: Bueno que estamos esperando ¿en sus marcas? ¿Listos? ¡A buscar! –dijo entusiasmada.

Todos corrieron a por los cuccos, el primero que encontraron estaba al lado del gran árbol que estaba al centro de la plaza de la villa, el segundo estaba dentro de una caja, el tercero en el jardín de la casa de Zelda, el cuarto en el techo de la casa de Ed, Al y Winry, el quinto a orillas del rio, el sexto frente a la casa de Saria, el séptimo cerca de la casa de Link, el octavo escondido en un agujero, el noveno arriba de un árbol y el ultimo estaba en…..ninguno sabia.

Link: ¿Cuántos llevamos?,- pregunto jadeando.

Al: Llevamos 9, los conté dos veces.

Winry: Pero si ya revisamos la villa 2 veces completas y no encontramos ni rastros del ultimo cucco.

Zelda: Es verdad pero aun asi nos falta Cojiro.

Ed: Para ser un cucco azul es bastante difícil de encontrar, pero si en la villa no esta, debe estar afuera en el campo de Hyrule.

Al: Hermano ya van a ser las 6 de la tarde y después de esa hora no podemos salir de la villa.

Ed: Tranquilo Al, no estaremos mas de media hora fuera, además tu sabes que los cuccos no suelen alejarse demasiado, entonces ¿quien me acompaña?

Al: Yo voy contigo hermano

Winry: Yo igual voy después les puede pasar algo.

Ed: ¬¬

Link: Te acompaño a donde vayas =D

Zelda: (suspira) Ok, los acompañare pero tenemos que estar en casa antes de las 6 de la tarde ¿entendido?

Ed: Esta bien Zelda.

**1 hora más tarde**

Los muchachos se encontraban aun buscando a Cojiro hasta que Winry se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Winry: ¡Oh no! Son las 6:30.

Zelda: ToT ¡buuuuuaaaa! Papá va a castigarme.-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Link: Tranquila Zelda no me gusta verte llorar, además cuando lleguemos a tu casa le explicaremos lo sucedido a tus padres.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba lo que hizo que Zelda se sonrojara un poco.

Winry: Si Zel tu solo quédate tranquila.

Ed: pues mejor vámonos que se nos hace mas tarde y el sol ya esta comenzando a ocultarse.

Y con este último comentario de parte de Ed corrieron hacia Villa Toaru que no estaba a más de 10 minutos caminando. Al llegar a la Villa fueron directamente a la casa de Zelda que estaba enfrente al gran árbol de la plaza, golpearon la puerta y los recibió la madre de Zelda, una mujer joven de cabellera rubia al igual que su hija, por la expresión de su rostro podía decirse que había estado muy preocupada y cuando vio llegar a su hija se alivio bastante. Winry, Link y Al le explicaron lo sucedido y Ed asumió que el tuvo la idea de salir y que por favor no castigara a Zelda. Finalmente la madre de Zelda le agradeció a los muchachos por cuidar a su hija y traerla sana y salva a casa y quería que esto no se volviera a repetir, se despidieron y partieron rumbo a la casa de Ed, Al y Winry.

Winry: Que bueno que la madre de Zelda no se enojo ni castigo a Zel, ves Ed, siempre tan descuidado.

Ed: Perdón, cuantas veces quieres que me disculpe Winry?

Link: Winry déjalo, lo que hay que agradecer es que no estaba el padre de Zelda.

Al: Si, la señora Vivi, o mejor dicho la madre de Zelda es muy simpática y comprensiva pero… el señor Nohanse… es demasiado estricto.

Winry: Aunque igual entiendan que es su única hija y solo quiere protegerla.

Link: si pero… ¿no crees que se preocupa demasiado?

Winry: Bueno, si se esta con Ed hay que preocuparse xD

Ed: oye -.-

Link , Al y Winry rieron de buena manera mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casas y al llegar cada uno de ellos tuvieron que dar las explicaciones pertinentes, después de todo llegaron casi a las 7:15, exactamente 1hora y 15 minutos más tarde de lo normal.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así rieron casi todo el viaje de regreso a Villa Toaru ya que recordaban que Cojiro, el cucco que les causo tantos problemas había vuelto solo donde su dueño.

Al llegar Zelda vio a su madre sentada en la banca que estaba al lado del gran árbol de la plaza, conversando con la señora Pinaco, abuela de Winry, corrió donde su madre y al llegar junto a ella la saludo cariñosamente.

Zelda: Hola mami.- le dice abrazándola.

Vivi: Hola hija, ¿en donde estabas que vienes llegando a estas horas?

Zelda: Estábamos en el Lago Hylia, Ed y Link con la prueba de ello.

Vivi miro al par de niños mencionados por su hija y vio que aun traían la ropa húmeda.

Vivi: Esta bien, jijiji, ve a casa la cena esta lista.

Zelda: ¡yumi! Adiós Ed, Al, adiós Winry y… adiós Link.- dijo echándole una ultima mirada a mojado Link antes de ponerse a correr rumbo a su casa.

Vivi: Bueno señora Pinaco, debo irme, de seguro Zelda debe venir hambrienta, adiós a todos

Pinaco: Adiós Vivi.

Ed, Al, Winry y Link: Adiós señora Vivi.

Pinaco: (dirigiéndose a Ed) Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, después de todo Ed esta completamente empapado y no es muy conveniente que se resfríe ahora.

Link: Tiene razón señora Pinaco.

Ed no entendía muy bien lo que Link y la señora Pinaco querían decirle hasta que recordó que el cumpleaños de Link era mañana.

Ed: Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres, si me enfermo mañana no podré ir a tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Link: Si… Al, Winry ustedes también están invitados

Winry: Allí estaremos Link, no te preocupes.

Link: Debo irme, yo tampoco quiero resfriarme, adiós amigos

Ed, Al, Winry y Pinaco: Adiós Link.

Link se fue corriendo a su casa mientras Ed, Al, Winry y la señora Pinaco se dirigían a la suya. De repente Link comenzó a disminuir la velocidad a la que iba hasta que de repente se freno de golpe.-No seria extraño que Ed y Al no vinieran a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, después de todo… mañana se cumplen 2 años desde la muerte de su madre.-Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

En efecto, la razón de que los hermanos Elric vivieran con la señora Pinaco y Winry era porque hace ya 2 años, Trisha Elric, la madre de Ed y Al, había muerto por una extraña enfermedad el mismo día del décimo cumpleaños de Link.

La casa de Link se encontraba bastante lejos de la casa de Zelda y la casa de Ed, Al y Winry, la de Zelda estaba frente a la plaza, la de Ed Al y Winry estaba unas 3 casas mas alejada de la de Zelda pero la casa de Link estaba casi al final de la Villa Toaru pero era la que tenia el patio mas amplio. Luego de caminar unos 15 minutos Link llego a su casa, esta era color azul, tenía dos pisos pero el segundo tenia forma de A, tenía un pequeño jardín que estaba muy bien adornado y hacía juego con el color de la casa, en el gran patio habían dos grandes árboles, uno daba a la ventana de la pieza de Link y el otro estaba mas menos a dos metros de distancia del primero, al lado derecho de la casa había una puerta donde fácilmente podría entrar una sola persona.

Cuando Link se acerco a la entrada principal de la casa, su padre apareció por la puerta que daba al patio comiéndose una manzana, era un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia, ojos azul marino, tenia barba (rubia igual que su cabello) era bastante apuesto y no era raro que las chicas solteras del pueblo le quedaran mirando, además era bastante joven, vestía una camisa color café claro con una especie de tunica color negro, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas cafés, también llevaba una capa café oscuro colgando sobre sus hombros.

Richard: Link, hijo… ¿pero que te paso? Aps, no me lo digas ¿a que Winry, Al y Zelda volvieron a empaparlos de nuevo?

Link asintió con la cabeza a lo que su padre rió un poco le dio otra mordida a su manzana y luego de tragar el pedazo le dijo:- Ay diosas, bueno es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, no quiero que te resfríes.- le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Link: Esta bien papá.

Richard: Y apresúrate porque tu madre tiene casi lista la cena y al parecer es estofado, tu favorito.

Link: ¡Yumi! Entonces no tardo.-dijo antes de entrar y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba giro hacia la puerta de la izquierda y ¡Listo! Estaba en su habitación. Esta era amplia, tenía dos ventanas, una que tenía vista a la Villa y la otra que tenía vista hacia el gran árbol del patio, la cama de Link estaba al lado de la ultima ventana, al costado de esta había una mesita que tenia pictografías encima de Link y Ed, Link con Al, Winry y Ed y la ultima era una foto de el junto a Zelda. También se podía apreciar un gran armario donde Link guardaba su ropa y una que otra cosa más, de este ultimo Link saco una polera azul con mangas largas que le quedaba un poco grande, unos pantalones grises y unas botas.

Se cambio de ropa y antes de bajar escribió en su diario el divertido día que había vivido con sus amigos y antes de terminar escucho que su madre lo estaba llamando a cenar. Link corrió a la mesa ya que tenía mucha hambre, cuando llego vio a su madre, una mujer muy hermosa, muy amable, de cabello rubio y lindo ojos zafiro, quería mucho a su esposo e hijo, ella se encontraba sentada al lado de Richard, quien ya estaba comiendo y al parecer el también tenía hambre xD.

Link saludo a su madre, se sentó y comenzó a comer el delicioso estofado que había preparado su madre.

Clara: Link dime ¿ya sabes lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Link: Si mamá, quiero que me cocines un delicioso pastel =P

Clara: (riéndose un poco) esta bien hijo ¿y de que sabor quieres que sea?

Richard: mmm...Que tal si es de chocolate.

Link: Excelente idea papá.

Clara: Richard deja que Link decida.

Link: no te preocupes mamá de chocolate esta bien

Clara: Esta bien hijo y dime ¿ya invitaste a tus amigos?

Link: Si, invite a Ed, Al, Zelda y Winry.

Richard: ¿Y a Saria no la invitaste?

Link: Si la invite papá pero no podrá venir

Clara: Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora termina de comer, ve a lavarte los dientes y ve a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela.

Link: Esta bien mamá.

Dicho esto, Link termino de comer, se lavo los dientes, le dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama, y se acostó a dormir, después de todo mañana sería su cumpleaños y debía descansar.

Momentos después Richard subió junto con Clara a su habitación, cuando se encontraban en ella Clara se sentó en la gran cama, mostraba un semblante muy triste y estaba cabizbaja.

Richard: ¿Qué ocurre Clara?

Clara: Richard ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Link lo del viaje?- dijo con voz triste.

Richard: Mañana por la noche, pero…aun no se como tomara esta noticia

Clara: ¿Estas seguro de esto amor?

Richard: Si, pero… a veces pienso lo contrario.- dijo antes de acostarse a dormir, mañana sería un día especial para Link y quería que lo disfrutara antes de darle la noticia del viaje.

Fin del capitulo, bueno espero que les guste y como adelanto solo les diré que ocurre una pelea de padre a hijo y debido a esto el dolor de una familia que ruega que no ocurra una desgracia peor como la muerte de un ser querido.

Sin nada mas que decir (y que si quieren dejen sus comentarios)

xauuss


End file.
